Eudoxia
by Ash Knight1
Summary: What if there was a new monster as strong as Exodia? One that Pharaoh Yami locked away, and Yami Bakura uncovers...YAOI!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

**Eudoxia: Chapter 1**

Pairings: Yami/Yugi

Warnings: Yaoi Lemon & Sap

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, but I do own Eudoxia. . .

***********************************************

"It was a long day," Yugi thought to himself as he began to get ready for bed.

It only seemed like just moments ago he dueled Pegasus for his grandfather's freedom, as well as the Kaiba brothers. Suddenly an urge came over him as he was about to lay himself down to sleep.

/Yami are you there?/ Yugi asked as he held the Millennium Puzzle in his hands.

//Yes, I am here Yugi.//

Instantly Yugi looked up and saw Yami standing tall before him, silhouetted by the light of the crescent moon shining through the window. For a moment Yugi was at a lost for words as he looked into Yami's eyes.

"Yami, today Shadi showed me all those tablets with the duel monsters on them inside of your mind, and ever since then, I've been wondering why was I the one who solved the Puzzle of all the people in the world who could have been chosen."

"I'm afraid I can't answer that Yugi. The answer to that question will be revealed to us both in the future."

Yugi sighed and looked at the Puzzle around his neck.

"Yugi why don't you get some rest, it's late and you have had a long day," Yami said gesturing to the bed. 

"What about you? Where do you sleep?"

"I sleep in my spiritual room, that's where my chamber lies." Yami replied.

"Wow can I see?" Yugi asked suddenly with great anticipation in his voice.

Without a word Yami had granted his request. The world seemed to fade around them and suddenly Yugi found himself inside a giant beautiful Egyptian chamber. The walls were draped with red satin curtains, and the walls themselves seemed to be made out of gold, with hieroglyphics on them. Yami looked at Yugi as he saw his new surroundings. He had longed to bring Yugi here for so long he couldn't believe it was happening. What was it about Yugi that made him feel alive? He wanted to hold press his lips against Yugi's and look into his eyes. Yugi saw something next to Yami's bed which caught his eye. Next to Yami's bed was the box that contained the Millennium Puzzle. He took it up in his hands and sat on Yami's bed with the box in his lap.

"I still can't believe that what changed my destiny was inside this beautiful box." Yugi said moving his hands over the box.

Yami sat down beside Yugi and looked down the box as well. Suddenly Yugi looked up into Yami's eyes making  
Yami freeze with his gaze. Yami began to lean forward slowly until his lips were pressed against Yugi. The kiss ended as soon as it began and Yami was now standing up with his face away from Yugi.

"I'm . . . sorry I . . . don't know what came over me. . ." Yami stammered, trying to regain his composure.

Yami felt Yugi's hand on his shoulder suddenly . . .

"No it's . . . alright," Yugi responded as he turned Yami around.

(LEMON WARNING!!!!!! READ OR SKIP TO THE NEXT BREAK)

Yugi reached up on his tip-toes and kissed Yami softly. Yami bent down and let Yugi slowly slip his tongue inside his mouth. When they broke apart neither of them spoke. They just looked into each others eyes questioningly. Yami bent down and kissed Yugi once again and embraced Yugi in his arms as he did so. Yami slowly leant Yugi onto the bed and slipped his hands inside his shirt. Yugi felt Yami's hands caressing his pecks as he moaned from the pleasure. Yami stopped and removed his shirt, as he did so Yugi quickly removed his and unzipped Yami's pants. Yami let his pants slide down his legs to reveal his nude body as he stood in front of Yugi. Yugi laid back down as Yami began to pull off his pants along with his underwear. Yugi closed his eyes tightly as Yami began to suck on his penis. The feeling of it made Yugi roll his eyes back in pleasure as if he didn't know whether to push away from Yami or towards him. Yami took the penis out of his mouth and began to kiss Yugi's balls one at a time. Then he began to lick the head Yugi's dick with the tip of his tongue making Yugi moan desperately for more. Yami continued this until Yugi almost came. By the contraction in Yugi's scrotum Yami was able to tell Yugi was primed and stopped before pushing on forward. Breathing heavily they both kissed again while coming together. Yugi gasped as he felt Yami's hard penis slide up inside of him. He pressed his lips to Yami's mouth again as he was penetrated once more. As he was penetrating Yugi over and over again he began to stroke Yugi's penis with his left hand. He placed his right hand over Yugi's hip to stay in rhythm. It seemed to go on forever for both of them until Yami finally came inside of Yugi. Yugi could feel Yami's fluid begin to flow inside of him. Yami continued to stroke Yugi's dick until he finally exploded shooting his fluid all over Yami's face. Both of their breaths echoed inside of the chamber as one. They held one other in their arms, feeling each others heart beats until they both fell asleep.

(LEMON OVER!!!!!!!!!)

"YUGI BREAKFAST!!!" a voice called out suddenly.

Yugi woke with a start and found himself alone in his own room once more. He reached over but Yami was not their. . .leaving Yugi to wonder . . . 

"Was it all a dream . . .?"

***********************************************

To be continued......

PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Eudoxia chapter 2

Title: The Lost Eudoxia Author: Ash Knight Pairings: Yami/Yugi Warnings: Lemon & Sap Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters but I did come up with their alternate names and I do own Eudoxia. . .  
Yugi sat up in bed wondering . . . Had it all been a dream? If it was a dream what did it mean? If it wasn't a dream then what would happen next? It was all so real. . . . the feeling of Yami inside of him, the passion, the intimacy. Yugi forced these thoughts out of his mind as he heard his grandfather calling him a second time. He dressed himself quickly and gathered his school books in his bag and went down stairs.  
  
"Well there you are sleepy head. . . I thought I would have to wake you up myself."  
  
Yugi smiled and sat himself down at the table. His grandfather was talking about needing help with some inventory and some other things. But Yugi's attention was else where. He stared down at his Puzzle almost giving into the desire to call Yami. He was startled by the banging of pans being put into the sink. He left his food untouched and left for school. He drifted through class without speaking a word. The images of what happened kept flashing inside his mind. Finally at lunch time he ran into the bathroom, to try and call Yami.  
  
/Yami are you there?/  
  
The silence was deafening as he listened for an answer, and unfortunately, Yugi didn't realize someone else was listening . . .  
  
Bakura followed Yugi into the bathroom, sensing the urgency around him. He listened carefully as Yugi called and called Yami, opening the link to the Puzzle. Bakura smiled and tought:  
  
"This is the opportunity I needed!"  
  
Suddenly with the power of his Ring he forced his way into the Yami's spirit room. He marveled for a moment at the complexity of what lay before him, when suddenly he remembered what he came for. He pressed his hand against the nearest wall making a glow of yellow appear from out of his hand. When he moved his hand the mark of his Ring was left on the wall.  
  
Yugi was startled out of his concentration as the sound of a bell brought him back to school. He suddenly heard Joey and Tristan calling him and went off to join his friends. The passed just as slowly as before until Yugi found himself once again in his bedroom. The images of last night would not leave his mind. Finally he could take it no longer and he began to call Yami in frustration. Before he knew what happened Yugi looked up to see Yami's face looking down upon him. They were in his bed chamber once more but Yugi took no notice as he continued to look into each others eyes. Finally, it was Yugi who broke the silence:  
  
"Why didn't you answer me when I called you today?"  
  
"I'm sorry I . . . I was trying to make sense of what happened," Yami declared, averting his gaze from Yugi's eyes.  
  
"Yami I'm glad about what happened. All this time we have fought together, even before I knew you, I could feel you inside of me and now that I am with you I don't want to be any where else."  
  
Yugi's heart warming words reached Yami, and without a word he got to his feet and Yugi was enfolded in Yami's arms. They kissed each other intensely feeling each others tongues in their mouths. Yami began to slide his hands into Yugi's pants squeezing away at Yugi's buttocks. Yugi broke off for a moment to pull off his shirt. Yami laid Yugi down onto his bed and began to kiss Yugi's neck and shoulders. Yugi moaned hotly as he felt Yami's hot passionate kisses begin to cover his body. Yami then put Yugi's penis inside his mouth, covering all of it. Yugi began to breathe quickly as he felt his penis inside Yami's throat and even more as Yami began to contract his throat, squeezing Yugi's organ. This continued for what seemed like forever, until finally Yami released Yugi and began to message his penis the rest of the way to its climax. As Yugi came Yami kissed Yugi sweetly. Yugi broke away now and helped Yami remove his own clothes revealing Yami's beautiful naked body. Yami took Yugi in his arms yet again and positioned him on his lap. Yugi gasped as Yami entered inside of him. Yami slowly repeated his actions making Yugi's eyes roll back into his head. The time seemed to slow around them once more until finally, Yugi and Yami simultaneously climaxed together in on giant explosion of pleasure. They were both now breathing deeply trying to catch their breath. Suddenly, Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, and kissed him softly on his forehead. Yugi embraced Yami lovingly as well and kissed his bare chest.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If this is a dream, please don't let it end." Yugi said as he looked into his lover's eyes.  
  
Yami only smiled and embraced Yugi a bit tighter. They both dozed off in each others arms, both smiling innocently. Unfortunately, there sweet moment was not meant to last. Suddenly, without warning Yami jumped up and looked around as if he had just seen a ghost. The sudden action awakened Yugi and was now looking into the puzzling look in his lovers eyes.  
  
"Yami, what's wrong?"  
  
"Someone else is here . . ." 


	3. Eudoxia chapter 3

Title: The Lost Eudoxia Author: Ash Knight Pairings: Yami/Yugi Warnings: Lemon & Sap Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters but I did come up with their alternate names and I do own Eudoxia. Acknowledgements: I would like to thank Princess Vegena for her encouragement and friendship. Without her I would have never of begun to write yaoi, and therefore all these fics would not have been possible. Vegena I'll love you always . . . .  
Bakura's Millennium ring began to glow and an evil smile grew on his face.  
  
"Yugi must have opened to the Puzzle again," he thought to himself.  
  
The Ring's glow intensified, then with a flash of light Bakura had passed through the mark on the wall and was inside once again.  
  
"Now to find whatever I can, before the link is closed," he thought to himself as he began to look about himself.  
  
He marveled at the passageways and the endless stairways that made this room a puzzle in itself. Suddenly he looked down at his Ring and said:  
  
"Point me to the way."  
  
The ring suddenly seemed to spring to life and pointed Bakura to a dark passage on his right. As if pulled by the Ring Bakura ran into the shadows . . .  
  
*  
  
"But Yami, how can annoy one else be here?" Yugi asked as he watched Yami pull on his clothes.  
  
"I don't know how, but someone is here!"  
  
Yugi said no more and began to pull on his on clothes. He knew better than to doubt Yami in this and soon he found himself running thought what felt like a maze along side of Yami. They came to an opening after quite sometime, making an abrupt halt.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Yugi asked as he tried to catch his breath. A strange glow was emanating from the far wall, which caught both of their eyes instantly.  
  
"This is how the intruder must have entered," Yami declared giving a cold stare at the glowing eye on the wall.  
  
With a wave of his hand the eye was erased from the wall, leaving only the intruder to be found.  
  
"The intruder can't escape now. All we have to do now is find them," Yami declared boldly. "I sense something this way," he said as he pointed to another dark passage on the right.  
  
Again Yugi and Yami dashed through yet another passage. For some reason this passage seemed to give off a feeling of familiarity to Yugi when suddenly he realized why that was.  
  
"Yami this is the passage I met Shadi in!"  
  
"Then I'm afraid we have far more to worry about."  
  
**  
  
Bakura finally came to a vast room filled with all kinds of tablets. The pictures on the tablets were that of the duel monsters. Bakura continued running forward as his Ring directed him. A few minutes went by as he continued, until suddenly the Ring went dormant. Bakura now stood in front of a vast wall the seemed to stretch endlessly in every direction. But why had the puzzle brought him here? What great importance or value could this wall have? As Bakura looked at the wall covered in hieroglyphics, the answer struck him like a ton of bricks. He only had a short time to study what he saw, for he was soon interrupted.  
  
*  
  
Yugi and Yami reached the vast corridor where Shadi had had disappeared. Without a word they sprinted onward, quickly zeroing in on there intruder.  
  
"Bakura!" Yugi called out in shock.  
  
"You have no way of getting back now. How did you get here?!?" Yami shouted out in anger.  
  
Bakura only laughed manically at this as he looked upon there faces.  
  
"You fool! Who ever said I was going back?" Bakura spat.  
  
Without warning his Ring began to glow yet again. From it came a great beam of darkness that seemed to pierce the very air around them. From the beam emerge a great dark cloud of what looked like smoke. Before either Yami or Yugi could stop him, Bakura jumped into the cloud and vanished. Yami cursed as Bakura vanished.  
  
"How could he have escaped?" Yugi asked, still recovering from the shock of the events which just passed.  
  
"I destroyed his passage back to the real world but I never thought to stop him from jumping into the shadow realm."  
  
"But why would he want to go there?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yugi, listen me very carefully. I am going to send you back home and I will go after Bakura alone."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is something I have to do now please . . . GO!"  
  
Yugi couldn't believe what Yami was saying. This just couldn't be happening. It seemed like only seconds ago, he was in Yami's arms, never wanting to be out of them. But now Yami was pushing him away as if what happened between them never occurred.  
  
"Yami, I don't care what you say! I'm not leaving you to take this on alone!"  
  
"Yugi please listen to me. . ."  
  
"NO YOU LISTEN TO ME!!! YOU HAVE TO STOP TRYING TO PUSH ME AWAY!!! YOU'RE A PART OF ME JUST LIKE I KNOW IM A PART OF YOU! BECAUSE . . . I love you. . ." Yugi said. The finally words seemed to run out of him quietly as if the very words themselves had crushed him.  
  
Yami was cut off guard by Yugi's boldness and embraced Yugi in his arms suddenly. Neither spoke for a moment and only looked into each others eyes.  
  
"I love you to. . ." Yami replied.  
  
Yugi shed a single tear and reached up on his tip toes and planted a kiss on his lover's lips.  
  
"I didn't mean to push you away. I only . . . I didn't want you to get hurt, and I was afraid of what our love for one another would lead to. . ."  
  
"You don't have to be afraid. Because no matter what we encounter . . . we will go through it together," Yugi responded.  
  
"I was wrong to have forgotten that. I'm sorry," Yami said as he let go of Yugi.  
  
"It's ok; now please tell me what's going on."  
  
"We have to go to the shadow realm right now if we want to stop Bakura. Because if I'm right, Bakura is about to unleash a force that could devastate us all."  
  
"What is he after?" Yugi asked in complete confusion.  
  
"He is after . . . Eudoxia." 


	4. Eudoxia chapter 4

Title: The Lost Eudoxia Author: Ash Knight Pairings: Yami/Yugi Warnings: Lemon & Sap Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters but I did come up with their alternate names and I do own Eudoxia. Acknowledgements: I would like to thank Princess Vegena for her encouragement and friendship. Without her I would have never of begun to write yaoi, and therefore all these fics would not have been possible. Vegena I'll love you always . . . .  
Yugi had no idea what to say. Who or what was Eudoxia? And what did she have to do with the shadow realm.  
  
"I'll have to explain it all on the way. Here take my hand" Yami said as he offered Yugi his hand.  
  
Another great cloud arose around them and they were soon wrapped in it, almost like a blanket. Yugi suddenly felt a great force pulling him forward as if a hook had caught him and was pulling him forward by his navel. No sooner had he closed his eye had the sensation stopped. He was no longer inside the Puzzle. They were now in the shadow realm. But the realm was nothing like how Yugi had remembered it. They were standing in a clearing next to a great forest. The sky was a beautiful blue, and a mixture of red and yellow in the direction of the sun. Sensing Yugi's confusing and amazement Yami began to explain:  
  
"This dimension has many places. Before you saw the place where Pegasus brought you to finish your battle but here, the shadow realm is a Utopia."  
  
Yugi smiled in further amazement, which made Yami laugh a bit.  
  
"Come on we have t get going, we should be thought the forest by the morning, which means we'll have to spend the night," Yami said as he began to walk into the forest.  
  
Yugi followed and as he did so Yami began to explain about everything that was happening.  
  
"I honestly can't remember my past. But I do remember about Eudoxia. When I locked the magic of the shadow game away in the Millennium items, I also locked away the monsters. In doing so I exhausted almost all of my power. Exodia was the last monster I was able to lock away. But what no one ever knew was that Exodia had a mate. She was just as strong, and depending on the one who controlled her she could be even stronger. I had almost no strength left but somehow I was able to lock her away. You see unlike Exodia, Eudoxia could change her form to reflect the inmost desires or fears of her master. When dormant she was a great orb of light. I had no power left to lock her inside the tablets like you saw with the others. So I locked her away inside a shrine. The shrine is well hidden beyond this forest. Past a village where I have placed loyal guardians to watch over the shrine. The wall Bakura saw revealed the location of where to find her and how to set her free. By tomorrow we will have reached the village and then make our way to the shrine. If luck is with us we should be able to stop Bakura from releasing Eudoxia. I doubt that even he could control her."  
  
Yugi was shocked at what he had just heard. How could a monster, more powerful than Exodia exist? As they continued through the forest Yugi asked questions about Eudoxia and it became ever clear that if Bakura was to release her. He would be unstoppable. As the day continued they made there way through the forest until it was almost sundown. They finally came to a clearing at the base of a beautiful lake with a waterfall.  
  
"We can make camp here for the night. I'm going to go out and look for some fire wood and something for us to eat, ill be back before the sun goes down. Stay here and I'll be back soon," Yami announced.  
  
Yugi agreed and Yami was off. As the sun went down Yami had returned. He had made his shirt into a bag and inside of it he carried fruit, and with his free hand he held a small pile of wood to start a fire with. When he put the wood and fruit down he called out to Yugi but could not find him. He walked closer to the lake only to find Yugi's clothes thrown in a pile near the lake shore. Suddenly, Yami was pushed into the water before he could turn around and look for Yugi. When Yami came back up he saw Yugi before him, wearing only a playful smile.  
  
"Come and catch me if you can!" Yugi said and he took off into the trees near the lake. Yami ran after him laughing all the way. Yugi had somehow managed to elude Yami as he tried to find Yugi. Finally Yami had given up and went back to the lake. He went over to the tall bank that was closest over the water. He looked down and suddenly He was pulled down into the lake. Yugi had somehow sneaked back into the lake and had once again drenched Yami. They both laughed as they made their way back to the bank. Just as they had reached the bank, Yugi reached out and grabbed Yami. Yugi kissed him sweetly and caressed his chest. Yami slowly let himself be guided down to the ground as Yugi began to undo his pants. The wet pants were quickly pulled away and now Yugi began to slowly pour water over Yami's chest with his cupped hands. He rubbed at Yami's body and slowly reached down once more at Yami's penis. Yami closed his eyes to concentrate only on the pleasure. Yugi began to suck at Yami's erect penis savoring Yami's taste. Yugi took the penis out of his mouth and stroked it, and began to suck and lick the scrotum. This continued as they both tried to prolong each moment. Finally Yami was primed and explode in Yugi's hands Yugi quickly rinsed off his hands in the water and then lifted Yami as best he could to reveal his entry point. Yami moaned as he felt Yugi enter his body for the first time. .He quickly sat up on Yugi's lap and kissed him gently. Yugi thrust himself inside again repeatedly, all the while kissing Yami's lips, neck, and nipples. Nights had completely fallen over them, and were now illuminated by the light of the full moon. Their bodies and the water around them seemed to have a glow of their own in the moonlight. When Yugi could finally hold himself back no longer, he let himself come inside of Yami. Yugi collapsed onto Yami's chest, both of them exhausted in pleasure as their hearts beat rhythmically with each in unison. Once again, Yami held onto Yugi in his arms in a silent feeling of euphoria. Suddenly Yami remembered the food and the wood and they both got up to start a fire. Neither of them put their cloths back as they did this and when they had both eaten their fill they once again embraced other. They remained silent, neither one wanting to be the one who broke the silence, and so they both fell asleep, holding one another in their great love. And all the while one thought kept running through Yugi's mind:  
  
"Please don't let this be a dream. . ." 


	5. Eudoxia chapter 5

Title: The Lost Eudoxia Author: Ash Knight Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Dark Magician/ Celtic Guardian Warnings: Lemon & Sap Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters but I did come up with their alternate names and I do own Eudoxia. Acknowledgements: I would like to thank Princess Vegena for her encouragement and friendship. Without her I would have never of begun to write yaoi, and therefore all these fics would not have been possible. Vegena I'll love you always . . . . Alternate names: Celtic Guardian - Yoshima, Dark Magician - Aubrey  
The sun arose into the sky, shinning its rays onto the forest. Yugi awoke with a start as the sunlight shone into his eyes. For a moment he forgot everything that happened and only saw Yami's sweet sleeping face. Suddenly, he slowly planted a kiss on Yami's. Yami awoke at that moment and looked into Yugi's. He returned the kiss with one of his and held Yugi a little tighter. They were both still completely naked from the night before, and as the sun bathed them both in its light, their bodies looked like one single being. For a short time neither spoke, both of them enjoying there precious moment together before they would have continue their journey. When they new they could no longer stay they both dressed and continued to the village Yami had mentioned. They both walked hand in hand through the forest for about an hour, until they finally came to the edge of the forest. What Yugi saw was nothing short of amazement.  
  
"Yami these are all . . ."  
  
"Yes Yugi. They are as real here as you and I."  
  
The village was filled with duel. All going about as normally as any person. Yugi was obviously mystified and was at a loss for the words to express his amazement.  
  
"Who are we here to get?"  
  
"Yoshima and Aubrey, of course you only know them as the Celtic Guardian and the Dark Magician," Yami responded.  
  
"You mean they live hear in this village?"  
  
"Yes, I told them they had to protect the shrine, and so they decided to live hear since it was close to the shrine. Come on, their house is this way," Yami said.  
  
Yugi excitedly walked along side of Yami, almost jumping at the excitement of seeing the Dark Magician and the Celtic Guardian in real life. They continued to walk into the town seeing many more monsters on the way. It was still early when they reached a large, beautiful house at the other end of town. Yami pulled out a key from his pocket and opened the door. He called out their names but no one answered. Yami closed the door behind them while Yugi looked around trying to see if anyone else was there, but found no one.  
  
"They must still be asleep. After all the sun came up only just a half hour ago. I'll go upstairs to wake them," Yami announced.  
  
Yugi insisted on coming with Yami as he made his way up the stairs in front of them. When they reached the top Yami looked around and began to walk toward the far door, with Yugi right beside him. The door was opened quickly enough to reveal Yoshima and Aubrey asleep, in each others arms and undressed. Their faces were serene and happy. Yoshima's head was resting on Aubrey's chest, which rose and fell with his light breath. Yami coughed a bit to wake them up, and sure enough, the Guardian and Magician awoke to see both their pharaoh and Yugi before them. Yoshima blushed a bit, embarrassed to be seen in such an intimate moment. Before they had a chance to speak Yami began to speak:  
  
"What I have feared most has come to past and I need you both, now more than ever!"  
  
Without saying a word they both jumped out of bed, regardless of their (which made Yugi blush) nakedness and began to dress themselves. Their faces became so serious that it finally began to sink into Yugi's head about what they were facing. When Yoshima and Aubrey had put on their clothes and armor they made their way outside of the village to the foot of a mountain. Yugi looked confused around him. There was no path, no sign of any kind of route that would take them to the shrine. Where were they going?  
  
"Guys, I can't see a road anywhere around here. Don't we have to get to the shrine of Eudoxia?" Yugi inquired. "Were taking a shortcut, we made it in case we needed to get their faster, but it's hidden so only Yoshima and I can find it, and since Bakura is ahead of us we need to catch up to him as quickly as possible," the Dark Magician replied in a kind voice.  
  
Yugi nodded and smiled back at Aubrey. On there way to the foot of the mountain Yugi talked with the Dark Magician and the Celtic Guardian, and soon enough he felt as if he had truly known them for years. Suddenly, Yugi found himself right at the foot of the mountain, he was so busy learning more about Aubrey and Yoshima, that he barely noticed the time pass. Aubrey walked forward without saying a word and pressed his hand onto the rock that was the mountain before them. For a moment nothing happened, as if time was standing still, then the Dark Magician began to whisper something under his breath, his lips barely moving, then in a small flash of purple light a doorway appeared before them leading them through the mountain.  
  
"The tunnel is long and will take a day to go through but we should be on the other side by nightfall. Hopefully we can stop Bakura before he opens the shrine," Yoshima declared.  
  
And so off they went into the perils darkness, Yami and Yugi walking into the cavernous tunnel hand in hand as well as Aubrey and Yoshima. The tunnel seemed to go on forever, finally Yugi could go no longer and Yami took Yugi into his arms and carried him onward. Yugi snuggled up close to his lover placing his head right above Yami's heart. He had no memory of when he had fallen asleep but when he opened his eyes once more he was now outside. For a moment Yugi thought he was back at the waterfall with Yami enfolding him in his arms. He sat up slowly to see Yami lying before him, sound asleep. Yugi gave a sign of relief as he saw him there, laying down, asleep, in perfect tranquility. A sound of a twig breaking behind him made him turn around in surprise, only to see the Dark Magician arising from a small body of water, naked. Yugi blushed at the sight and Aubrey quickly realized Yugi was awake. He wrapped himself quickly in the large robes he was wearing before Yugi fell asleep in the tunnel and gestured for Yugi to come close. Yugi looked down at Yami's peaceful body and quickly stood up and walked over to Aubrey. The Dark Magician went to the fire and from it made a large pot sized cauldron appear. He took a large bowl next to the cauldron and ladled out some of its contents out to him.  
  
"It's only soup," Aubrey declared, sensing Yugi's concern.  
  
Yugi smiled and accepted bowl. The soup was amazing, as if a bunch of different flavors combined in his mouth to create new ones, and was still able to taste everything in the soup separately at the same time. After a few helpings Yugi noticed that the Celtic Guardian was no where in sight. Aubrey said that he went off to practice for tomorrow's battle but that he was still close by. Suddenly Yugi's attention was taken by the water behind the Dark Magician. It obviously wasn't a normal lake from the sight of it. It seemed to be emitting steam of some kind in a light blue color. When Yugi ask Aubrey about it, he said it was a hot spring with rather amazing abilities. It would rejuvenate energy of tired travelers do to the minerals underneath the spring and it emits a warm fragrance due to all of the many different flowers that grow around it. And sure enough all around them were countless flowers all of different kinds and colors mixing in a rainbow of colors.  
  
"Yugi I'm going to get Yoshima, please stay here where it's safe with Yami. If you need me just call for me and I'll be here in a flash."  
  
Yugi nodded and with that the Dark Magician took off along the bank of the hot spring and into he woods. For a few minutes he walked, letting his feet into the warm water. The trees and bushes around the water grew thicker as he walked along the bank, until he heard a strange sound. He walked towards it to find Yoshima, slicing up the shrubbery and trees in what seemed like an elegant sword dance. The Dark Magician only watched with out making his presences known. The Celtic Guardian finished his dance abruptly, in what seemed to be frustration, only to begin all over again. Aubrey walked forward out of the bushes, letting his lover look upon him. Aubrey could see the look of agitation in Yoshima's eyes, as well as the look worry. Without a word Aubrey walked forward and took Yoshima's sword out of his hands. Neither spoke as they looked at each other. Aubrey suddenly opened his robes letting them fall to the ground, revealing his nude body to his lover. Aubrey cupped Yoshima's face in his hands and planed a soft teasing kiss on Yoshima's lips. Then as he let go he began to back away into the water inviting his lover to do the same. The Celtic Guardian then took off his armor and then the rest of his clothes. He waded into the water towards Aubrey, reaching out with open arms. They began to hug and kiss each others bodies in the water, savoring each touch, and taste of each other. Aubrey then waded over to shallow water with Yoshima still in his embrace and sat the Celtic Guardian on his lap. The feeling of pleasure made Yoshima hold on tighter to Aubrey as he suddenly felt Aubrey move inside of him. Aubrey felt Yoshima's body quiver against his as he slowly entered and re-entered Yoshima and began to kiss and bite Yoshima in the color bone close to his neck, making Yoshima quiver even more. The steam from the spring enveloped them as they did so to each other, until it was impossible to see where one ended and the other began. Their mingling cries and moans made the birds above them in the tree gather around them in curiosity. They were both soaked completely by the water and neither of them showed any sign of exhaustion. The hours flew by like minutes until they had both reached their highest point of pleasure and their cry echoed throughout the forest. Both fell asleep exhausted, and still in the water. 


	6. Eudoxia chapter 6

Title: The Lost Eudoxia Author: Ash Knight Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Dark Magician/ Celtic Guardian Warnings: Lemon & Sap Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters but I did come up with their alternate names and I do own Eudoxia. Acknowledgements: I would like to thank Princess Vegena for her encouragement and friendship. Without her I would have never of begun to write yaoi, and therefore all these fics would not have been possible. Vegena I'll love you always . . . . Alternate names: Celtic Guardian - Yoshima, Dark Magician - Aubrey  
The sun arose over the valley, casting its light over everything. In doing so it cast so many shadows over the land, creating even more illusion that night. A dark lone figure was now racing the sun's rays up to a shrine where the coming battle would soon begin. With a blast of light the doors were open and the way was pointed out. And as the figure ran down what seemed to be another endless maze he thought to himself:  
  
"Now the fun begins!"  
  
*  
  
Yugi awoke as he heard footsteps nearby. When he opened his eyes he saw the Dark Magician and the Celtic Guardian walking towards him and Yami. Yugi smiled at the sight of them and noticed suddenly that Yami was no longer asleep. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and gave him a good morning kiss.  
  
"Every time I wake up now . . . I'm afraid that this is all a dream. And most of all I'm afraid I wont see your face next to me when I look over. Because, if none of this is real than I know I'll never feel again, the way I feel, when I'm with you," Yugi declared.  
  
"Yugi, no matter what happens I will always find a way to be with you. And trust me; no dream could ever be this wonderful."  
  
"How come you never say any of that stuff to me?" Aubrey asked the Celtic Guardian.  
  
The Celtic Guardian blushed a very dark shade of red and was at a loss for words. Everyone then started to laugh at this, even Yoshima. They soon gathered there things and soon came upon a steep hill leading upwards in a twisting trail. The path was long and seemed to have no end, when Yugi had just about given up hope of seeing the top they had reached the shrine. One look at it and they all knew they were too late. Bakura had reached the shrine before them and now it was a race against what little time they had left. Immediately Yami called Yoshima and Aubrey back into the deck and he and Yugi were soon deep in a labyrinth with no seeming end.  
  
"How are we going to know which way to go? I can't tell one way from another in here." Yugi declared.  
  
"I made it that way to make it even harder to find your way through. But don't worry as long as you are with me you can't get lost in here. I know the way by heart and none of the traps will harm me or any one I'm with. Hopefully the obstacles in his way will slow Bakura down enough for us to catch him. Even with his Ring I doubt he can navigate through all the barriers I put up so quickly."  
  
As they went on they found many walls scorched and burned, some even with great holes still smoldering with smoke. When they finally made it out of the maze before them they saw a great golden door covered in hieroglyphics. Unfortunately they would never reach it. As soon as they began to walk towards it a trapdoor opened below Yami like a mouth and swallowed him whole. Yugi tried to grab him but he was too late. Yami went spiraling down what seemed like a slide and crashed onto a hard marble floor. Before he even had a chance to get to his feet the ceiling began to slowly come down and from it came out dozens of sharp spikes.  
  
Yugi was left screaming for his lover as the trap door closed leaving nothing to indicate it was ever there. Yugi was so distracted by this that he never noticed Bakura coming from behind. Within a split second he was unconscious on the floor. With a splitting pain in the back of his head, he awoke to find Bakura standing at a few feet away in front of him, holding Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"Give me back my Puzzle!' Yugi demanded. "How the mighty have fallen! Soon your other self will be dead and I will claim not only Eudoxia but your Puzzle. But, if you really want it back, then how about a game, that is, if you think you even stand a chance?" Bakura laughed looking at Yugi's face.  
  
/Yami? Yami are you all right? Bakura has the Puzzle/  
  
//I . . . ant . . . hear . . . you. Wit. . . out . . . uzzle . . . You must fight him alone . . .//  
  
"You can't reach him anymore, even with your mind link. Without the Puzzle you can no longer join together. And he can not return to the Puzzle because I placed a spell on that trap door of his. Not even the most powerful spell can penetrate its walls until everything in there is dead. And I doubt that even your precious cards can help you now."  
  
"The heart of the cards has never let me down before. And now you not only face the heart of the cards, but you face what will surely secure my victory. You face the GRAVITY OG LOVE!"  
  
Bakura laughed manically at this and said nothing. From Bakura's Ring came a soft glow and instantly before them was an arena taking up the last half of the great hallway behind Bakura. They had each taken their places and began to shuffle their decks.  
  
"I will go first. I set this monster face down in defense mode and I lay this card face down as well," Bakura announced.  
  
Yugi began to think about what he should play. He had to end this battle quickly if he had any hope of saving Yami.  
  
"I play this card face down and I place one monster down in defense mode."  
  
"I play one card face down and I summon The White Magical Hat."  
  
The White Magical Hat appeared and attacked Yugi's face down monster in a blast of smoke.  
  
"Bad move Bakura! You just attacked, The Mystical Elf"  
  
The White Magical hat was destroyed as The Mystical Elf appeared in ablaze of beautiful light, singing her incanting song and took away 1000 of Bakura's life points away with her amazing defense.  
  
"Now it's my turn. I place this card face down and I attack your face down card with . . . The Celtic Guardian."  
  
Yoshima then appeared o the field, and impaled Bakura's card with his sword. Suddenly Yoshima was electrified with great bolts of electricity.  
  
"You fool; you can't attack the Electric Lizard without some shocking feed back. Now I place this card face down and I activate this card, Just Deserts! Taking away 1000 of your life points!"  
  
"I summon the Curse of Dragon and I attack your face down card!" Yugi declared.  
  
The Curse of Dragon attacked the face down card, revealing a Morphing Jar. Bakura laughed as he and Yugi both discarded there hands and drew new ones.  
  
"I know place this card face down and I place this monster face down in attack mode," Bakura said, and ended his turn.  
  
What appeared on the field Yugi could not believe, it was the same Chinese box the Paradox Brothers used against him, but that would mean. . .  
  
"Yes I too have the three pieces. And when I assemble all three this will all end," Bakura declared as if he knew what Yugi was thinking.  
  
"I summon Kuribo in defense mode and I lay this card face down, and I switch my Celtic Guardian and my Curse of Dragon in defense mode as well."  
  
"I use Card Destruction and draw new cards from the deck. Now I place this card face down in attack mode!" Bakura yelled, as another Chinese box appeared on the field.  
  
"I place this card face down, and I end my turn here!"  
  
"Now I summon the finally piece ad bringing to life THE GATE GUARDIAN!" Bakura declared.  
  
"I pass this turn."  
  
"I attack your Curse of Dragon. Thunder Strike!"  
  
"Wrong, you just activated my trap card MIRROR FORCE!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"Raise tidal shield!" Bakura shouted as a great wall of water arose over the Gate Guardian. "Now I attack with Kazejin, destroying your Curse of Dragon."  
  
"I place these two cards face down on the field, and end my turn."  
  
"I destroy your Mystical Elf with Thunder Strike, and I use Kazejin to destroy Kuribo."  
  
"Wrong, I activate my magic card, multiply, making hundreds of my original Kuribo, making an in penetrable defense!" Yugi said.  
  
"I summon the Dark Magician and I use the Magical Hats to conceal him and the Celtic Guardian, and I lay one card face down inside one of the hats.  
  
"I destroy the hat on the left!" Bakura yelled in frustration.  
  
"You have just activated my trap card, The Spell Binding Circle reducing the Gate Guardian's attack power by 700 points and paralyzing him! And now I move both my Dark Magician and The Celtic Guardian out the Magical Hats. And with the power of Polymerization I fuse together The Dark Magician and The Celtic Guardian, to create . . . Celtic Mage with an attack power of 2900!!!"  
  
Where Yoshima and Aubrey stood on the battle field now stood a new being. His hair and eyes were dark purple like the Dark Magician and he had the ears of the Celtic Guardian, along with the Guardian's markings under his eyes. He was wearing robes of dark emerald green, covered in Celtic Runes and markings. In his right hand he carried a great double ended staff. On the bottom half was a sharp curved black sword; on top of the staff was a long pole with a silver star head on top.  
  
"You still can't win this battle Yugi. Your Celtic Mage may be strong but he still isn't as strong as My Gate Guardian. I can't do anything on this turn but on my next I will claim my victory!"  
  
"Wrong again! I give my Celtic Mage, The Black Pendant and The Horn of The Unicorn Making its Total attack power 4100. CELTIC MAGE, DESTROY THE GATE GUARDIAN!!!"  
  
With that in a great explosion of black and green light the Gate Guardian was no more. Suddenly the doors behind them opened  
  
"Well played little Yugi. You won the battle and by doing so you have won both Eudoxia and your Puzzle," Bakura said as he threw Yugi back his Puzzle. "But, you're too late to save your pathetic lover! HA HA HA HA . . ."  
  
"NO!!!!!!!"  
  
Bakura was then swallowed once more by the portal he had created before and was now gone. With every once of strength left in his body, Yugi ran into the now opened doors. When he passed the open doors a great force blew him back. He fell to the floor on his back to see a great orb of light floating in the center of the room. The orbs light began to pulse and churn as if something inside of it was trying to claw its way out. Yugi got to his feet and watched as the orb continued to change. It began to take what looked like some kind of a human shape. Suddenly the orb was completely gone and what stood in the center of the room was now a huge beautiful monster as big as Exodia himself, but looked nothing like him. Her face was a pale white that made even the purest snow seem dark. Her eyes were a dark purple, and her lips a rosy red. Her hair was a silver blonde that fell down to the small of her back. She was wearing battle armor of gold on her chest and a black skirt ending above her knees. And behind her back was a pair of wings! They stretched out from her back almost hitting the walls on either side of her, and they emanated a glow of all the colors in a rainbow. A smile came upon her face as she looked upon Yugi, as if she could see right threw him. She then gestured with her left hand to a door that was visible from her behind her. And with that she disappeared in a flash of multicolored light, leaving nothing behind except for five cards that now hung in the air before the door.  
  
"Yugi understood and walked forward to claim his prize. Like Exodia, she was divided upon the five cards and Yugi had put them in his deck. As soon as he did so the door opened up and he knew it would lead him to Yami. He ran as fast as he could, down a spiraling stair case leading him into the unknown. When he reached the bottom he was now in another hall only smaller, and at the end was a door. He ran again hoping that somehow Bakura was wrong. The door would not open as Yugi pushed against it with all its might, but it would not open. He took out his deck and called out:  
  
"Dark Magician I summon you!" and with that Aubrey stood before him. "Open this door with your power! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"  
  
The door was now shattered to pieces with the attack, and Yugi ran inside, but he was too late. Yugi's eyes now filled with tears as he held his lover, who was impaled by spikes through out his body. Yugi rocked back and forth with Yami's body in his arms, unable to control his sobs. Aubrey tried to comfort him but nothing he could say would take away Yugi's sorrow.  
  
"It . . . was all . . . for no . . . thing, its . . . over," Yugi managed to blurt out in between sobs.  
  
"I'm afraid not Yugi. I'm afraid things . . . have just begun.  
  
-FIN?-  
  
OK HERE IS THE DEAL. I HAVE A PLAN ON BRINGING YAMI BACK FROM THE GRAVE, AND A FIC PLOTTED OUT IN MY HEAD. BUT I WILL ONLY WRITE IT IF SOMEONE ASKS'S ME TO. AND I WILL ALSO LIKE TO SAY HAT I COULDN'T HAVE WRITEN A LARGE PART OF BATTLE PORTION OF THE FIC WITHOUT PRINCESS VEGENA. 


End file.
